(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support structure of an operator control panel in an electrically-driven wheelchair. The operator control panel controls action of drive wheels in the electrically-driven wheelchair.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the prior art, an electrically-driven wheelchair is provided with an operator control panel controlling action of drive wheels. The operator control panel is usually arranged in the vicinity of an elbow pad. Because in this constitution, the user can easily operate the operator control panel. The operator control panel is arranged so that its position can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction corresponding to physique, taste or the like of the user. Or the operator control panel is arranged so that its height can be adjusted corresponding to physique, taste or the like of the user.
However, the operator control panel in the prior art is not arranged so that its position can be adjusted in the lateral direction of the wheelchair.